1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to jump ropes. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an improved jump rope handle and method of assembling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jump ropes have a long history and are widely used for entertainment and exercise. Typically, a jump rope includes a rope attached to two jump rope handles. A user can, while holding the jump rope handles in the user's hands, move the jump rope handles so as to cause the rope to move around the user. Whenever the rope rotates towards the user's feet, the user may jump and the rope may pass under the user's feet.
How a rope attaches to each jump rope handle varies considerably among existing ropes. In some ropes, the rope attaches to a rotating head attached to a grip portion of the jump rope handle. Such a configuration can improve the performance of the jump rope in that the rope may more freely move around the user. However, manufacture and assembly of such jump ropes may be complex. In other ropes, the length of the rope may be adjustable using a collar mechanism allowing the length of the rope to be customized for the user. However, adjustability may be time consuming and difficult.
In light of the foregoing and other shortcomings in the art, it is desirable to provide an improved jump rope handle and method of assembling the same.